Nocuous Vilerun
Nocuous "Duu'an" Vilerun (born summer of Year 3) is an orc shaman. He was once a warlock and mercenary after his days of the Burning Blade. His life changed upon meeting Erier Fireiris and the Stormrock Clan where he now alligns himself. Through them he utilizes their resources and searches for any hope that the weakness he saw before was removed. He has never been a true believer of the ways of the Horde. And until he is proven otherwise Nocuous will never see it as grand as its glory days. The darkened shaman will always have his own agenda unknown to those around him. Description Physical Description Height: 7 Feet Build: Muscular Eye Color: Green Hair: Red (Long, braided beard with no chops or sideburns. Long, braided tail at the back of his bald head.) Skin: Green Accessories: Necklace (Purple stones that cover the entire piece of jewelry), Totem (strapped to his right wrist) Familiar/Pet: Niyol (Female Wind Rider Cub) Weapons: Two Axes, Two Maces (Made with bones and dragon whelp skulls) Dark Shaman Armor – Head (Dragonkin Skull Hood) and Shoulders (Dragon Skulls) are from kills. Leather straps them together with furs to line them. Even his robe is lined with bone and fur for solid protection. Cords dangle large teeth from his person. Aura: The shoulders give off an eerie presence of spirits that were lost. Personality Nocuous is overall rude in general. He has a hard time trusting anyone. It is even more so when it comes to Undead and Elves. He does have a soft spot for animals and one other in particular. When it comes to Erier Fireiris he finds himself doing anything she tells him to. It has been extremely obvious to the clan, but he refuses to let them see that softer side that he constantly hides. The only time when he is seen being tender is when he is caring for Niyol, his wind rider cub or perhaps another animal if they were lucky to catch him. When he is in a good mood he can be very humerous, but in a heartbeat he can go right back to being a jerk. His attempts at being nice have constantly failed. Early Life From the very beginning Nocuous was taken from his real parents by members of the Shadow Council. He soon found himself part of the Burning Blade and training to be a warlock. After his abduction he never saw his parents again. So it is unknown to him that his parents actually exist out there. Having grown up without them he does not care to look for them even though Erier insists. He does not even consider them his parents for they are not who raised him. As a boy he became familiar with death and demons and they became a daily part of his life. Because of this he saw no wrong in it as they sheltered him from the outside world. And so the growth of his hatred began. Burning Blade The Burning Blade was his family for as long as he can remember. Even though they fed, clothed, and trained him he did not even consider to call them family. Part of that was due to what he was taught. To have an emotional attachment was a weakness in battle. This state of mind allowed them to train him to kill at all costs. When he was old enough, of 10 years or so, he drank of the demons blood to become initiated into the clan fully. He learned to become a trained assassin after he was a full member of the clan. It was through them that he did mercenary work to earn himself money, rank, and power and to fall the enemies of the Shadow Council. War Nocuous was too young to even remember the first war. He was only about 3 years of age when the second war ended. It was during those times when he was kept away and sheltered to train. He only heard stories from those who survived. They were stories that fueled his want for combat. During the third war was when he fully got to taste the spoils of war. At this time he was more independent and in his mind did not need a clan to back him up. The portion of the Burning Blade he was a part of was small and unknown. He did not participate in the larger scale of things such as aiding with the World Tree. With his new found independence he only helped those who needed certain people killed. When he heard of the fountain that gave greater strength he had to have a part in it. He was already tainted with demon blood, but it was nothing like the power he felt from the blood of Mannoroth. When the curse was lifted as Grom died, Nocuous split away from the Burning Blade. And after that he was not heard or seen of by any public means. Stormrock Clan For nearly 5 years after leaving the Burning Blade he did nothing but his own mercenary work. He still killed for his own profit but did not fight under the strings of a clan. It was during a contract that led him to the Lunar Festival in Moonglade where he stumbled upon the Stormrock Clan. It was there where he met Erier Fireiris and her followers in their celebration. At first he kept his distance and merely observed. Any information he could obtain would have been useful in the future had he had a contract against them or from them. That was not how it ended up, however. Erier came up to him, introduced herself and then invited him to see the fireworks with them. It was odd as they knew first hand that he was a warlock. Yet, he was invited still. So he followed Erier in curiosity. Erier had brought to his attention about his ways and led him to question his own honor. During the week or so afterward he thought hard about what was said. It even made him realize the visions he had been ignoring for years. So he returned to Erier and asked to become a member of her clan to regain an honor he did not have before. To this day he is with the Stormrocks and follows Erier. From Warlock to Shaman test Alliance, Undead, & Elves asdfsafdlkjahsdfs dfkh Other Factions Category:orc Category:Horde Shaman Category:Horde Category:shaman Category:warlock Category:stormrock clan